


i just want you

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [26]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode s05e07 A Whisper of Desire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: Patrick smiled softly at him. “I just want you, I don’t need anything else,”





	i just want you

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey, long time no post. I'm really sorry! I've been insanely busy with grad school. But, I finally started writing again because I need some sort of outlet. To sum up, I hate my living situation, it's super cold here, I miss my family, and I'm crying constantly. You didn't need to know that, but I wanted you to know why I have been MIA. I really do hope to start writing more because it makes me happy to write about these two idiots.
> 
> I want to apologize to my dear beta Hannah. I decided to post this without her reading through it because it's been a really rough day and I need some positivity in my life. So, if you hate this one, please don't tell me. Also, posting this was kind of a spur of the moment thing. Hannah, I hope you can forgive me. I'm a little tipsy and I need validation. That being said, I apologize for any spelling errors!
> 
> This is based on I Just Want You by, that's right, you guessed it, Sara Bareilles. I had a beautiful explanation for picking this song a few minutes again but again, I'm a little tipsy so it's completely gone. 
> 
> Hopefully, the next installment won't be a full-on shit show. Thanks for sticking with me.

_ At the end of the day, I just want you _

As the day wound down, the realization of what he had done began to strike David. 

Roland had already picked up Roland Jr. and Patrick wasn’t due back for another twenty minutes or so, meaning that David was left with his thoughts about his stupid idea. 

Claiming Roland Jr. as his son was, at the time, a good plan. However, reflecting back, it was only going to get more complicated. He’d have to continue this lie for years and it wasn’t just impacting Roland, Roland Jr. and himself, it would also impact Patrick a great deal. 

You know, Patrick, his business partner, his boyfriend, his boyfriend who he owned a business with.

David let out a groan and leaned onto the counter, burying his head into his arms. This is something that only seems to happen to him. 

What the fuck was he going to tell Patrick?

As if on cue, the bell above the door rang out and David quickly sat up, not wanting a customer to see him in distress. His shoulders sagged in relief the moment he spotted Patrick, but then he tensed as soon as he realized that this one was going to be hard to explain. 

“Hey,” Patrick grinned, leaning across the counter to peck him on the lips. 

“Hi,” David said, forcing a smile. “How was the audition?”

“Great! I got the part of the Emcee,”

“Wait, that’s not the role you were auditioning for,”

“Apparently, your mother thought that I was better suited for something else,” Patrick shrugged, the smile still on his face. 

“Well, congrats,” David replied. “I’m proud of you,” And he was, he was incredibly proud of his boyfriend for deciding to audition for the show. David has known for a while now, specifically since that first Open Mic night, that Patrick loves performing. He also happens to be great at it, which makes supporting Patrick’s passion all the easier. 

Patrick grinned at him before pecking him on the lips. David leaned into it on instinct, glad that the distraction was giving him a few minutes to gather his thoughts. He knew that as soon as he pulled back, Patrick would notice that something was off. He has always been great at reading David, something David both loved and hated. 

So, when Patrick pulled back, eyes scanning over his expressive face, he wasn’t at all surprised when Patrick frowned and said, “Hey, are you okay?”

“Mmhm,” David hummed, walking over to the table to move the bottles of hand cream so they were facing forward. He really didn’t understand why customers couldn’t just put them back the way they found them.

“David…” Patrick was using that tone of voice that David knew well. It was a tone that always had him blurting out whatever secret he was holding onto. But not this time. This time he would hold his ground. He would not-

“Okay, I’ll tell you what’s going on, but promise not to be mad at me,” David said quickly, spinning around to stare at Patrick with imploring eyes. 

Patrick crossed his arms over his chest, one eyebrow arched in question. “What happened?”

“So, the good news is, the meeting went well with Tina,”

“Okay…” Patrick trailed off. 

“Bad news,” David drew in a deep breath. “Bad news is that she kind of thinks that Roland Jr. is my son,”

Patrick stared at him for a moment before letting his mouth drop open. “What?”

“And she thinks that I’m...with Roland,”

“What?!”

“Yeah…”

“How does a mix up like that even happen?”

“She assumed that he was my kid, and she clearly wanted to connect with another parent, so I just didn’t correct her,” David frowned. “And then Roland came to him Roland Jr. up, so she assumed we were together,” Patrick’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “Then she left and I asked Roland if I could borrow the baby when she comes back on Wednesday,”

Patrick tilted his head to the side. “So, can I still be here when she comes or should I hide in the back?” David sighed.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking-”

Patrick let out a dramatic gasp. “David, does that mean I’m your mistress?” 

David finally took the time to look at his boyfriend. Patrick didn’t look mad. If anything, he looked amused as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Wait, you’re not upset?”

“Don’t get me wrong, the idea of you and Roland together is  _ very  _ upsetting to me, but I’m not upset about the lie.” David’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. If the roles were reversed and Patrick was lying about being with someone, he was sure he would be pissed off. Especially if someone was under the impression that Patrick had a child with someone else. “I’m not exactly happy that we have to carry on this lie, but I know what happens when people make assumptions that are hard to deny,” 

Patrick was giving David a look that caused him to wince. Patrick had to be referring to his sexuality. 

“Maybe next time she’s here, I’ll casually mention that I’m no longer with Roland,” David couldn’t help but scrunch his nose in disgust. “Ew,” Patrick chuckled, moving over to place a kiss on David’s cheek. “See, this is why I don’t like kids,”

Patrick rolled his eyes playfully at David. “That’s not the only reason you don’t like kids,”

David opened his mouth to respond, but before he got the chance, a thought struck him. 

He had no idea how Patrick felt about kids. 

It’s never been a secret that David wasn’t the biggest fan of kids. Even strangers could catch onto that fact almost instantly whenever he interacted with a child. Honestly, he was surprised that someone could actually believe that Roland Jr. was his. 

But even after being with Patrick for almost a year and a half, he had no idea where Patrick stood on the subject of wanting children. 

He was seconds away from casually bringing it up, but he quickly shut his mouth before he had the chance to. He knew, logically, that he would have to eventually ask Patrick about his stance on kids. He saw a future with Patrick, but he needed to know if Patrick saw that future with children. 

He knew that if Patrick did want kids, one of them would have to compromise, which always leads to resentment. 

He would wait a few days to ask about kids. He was great at putting off the inevitable. 

\---

**Has Patrick ever said anything about wanting kids to you??**

Um...no?

Uh oh

Does Patrick want kids?

**I don’t know.**

**I’m too afraid to ask**

Why?

**Because I don’t want kids and if he wants kids then one of us will have to compromise and it’ll lead to bad feelings later in the relationship and then we’ll have a messy divorce**

Woah, woah. You guys aren’t even married

**The point still stands, Stevie**

Okay, just calm down, okay? Patrick loves you

**That’s not the issue here**

But if you two just talk about this then I’m sure you’ll be able to work it out

**But what if we want different things?**

Better to find that out now than a few years from now

**Fuuuuck**

\---

Patrick knew something was off with David. 

Normally, Patrick would ask him what was going on and David would normally cave, but this time, before he even got the chance to ask him, David was blurting out the question that had seemed to be weighing on him over a homemade dinner. 

“Do you want kids?” Unfortunately, Patrick had been taking a sip of his wine at the time, which resulted in a coughing fit once his brain processed what was being asked. David grimaced and patted soothingly at his back. “Sorry,”

“Um, that was unexpected,”

“Yeah, um,” David sighed and looked down at his food. “I just, I’ve been thinking about it all day. I wanted to ask it in a better way, but it just sort of came out,” David took a long drink of his own wine. “I just realized that you have never said anything about kids and I figured that’s a topic that most couples have a conversation about,”

“David, we don’t have to have this talk. I know where you stand,”

“But I don’t know where you stand,”

Patrick sighed and placed his wine back on the table beside his plate. “David, if we had opposing views, I would have brought it up sooner.” David raised an eyebrow in response, causing Patrick to sigh. “I’m not about to waste someone else’s time, not like I did with Rachel,”

“So, you…”

“I don’t want kids,” Patrick said, shrugging slightly. “My cousins have kids and I love them, but it’s great being able to give them back after a few hours,” 

“Really?”

Patrick hummed. “Why? Is that shocking?”

“Um, no, I just kind of expected the worst. You know how I get,” Patrick gave him a small smile and grabbed David’s hand, squeezing it gently. 

“Well, don’t worry, okay? We’re on the same page.”

David smiled at him and Patrick was sure that that was the end of the conversation. David had asked his question, Patrick had answered, and they were on the same page. But he should have remembered that just because they were in the same place did not mean that David’s anxieties would calm down. 

So, later that night, after they’re full from dinner, they decide to cuddle up on the couch and catch up on some shows they have been behind on. Patrick was dozing off when he felt David’s chest start to vibrate as he speaks. It takes a moment to process what David is saying to him. 

“Hmm?” Patrick hummed after his brain realizes it missed too much of David’s question. 

“What if you change your mind?”

“About what?”

“About having kids,” Patrick blinked and then moved his head so that his chin was resting on David’s chest, giving him a perfect view of the sad expression taking up his boyfriend’s face. 

“What?”

“People change their minds all the time, Patrick,” David huffed out as if it was an obvious conclusion. 

“David, I won’t change my mind-”

“You don’t know that,”

“Will you change your mind?” David blinked at him for a few moments before sighing and shaking his head. “David, I don’t need kids to be happy,”

“But-”

“David, I realized I didn’t want kids in high school,” Patrick admitted. “But I kept it to myself until Rachel brought up how long after the wedding we should wait before we started to try,” David’s eyes widened. “That’s when I finally got the courage to break up with her,”

“So, you’re definitely sure, then,” David said, and though Patrick knew it wasn’t a question, he still nodded. 

“Yes. Just like how I’m sure about you,” Patrick smiled softly at him. “I just want you, I don’t need anything else,”

David did his usual side smirk in response. “I love you,”

“I love you too,”

“And I’m sorry I got so in my head about all of this-”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Patrick moved up and pressed a kiss to David’s mouth. “Thank you for talking to me about it,”

“Look at us communicating,” David smirked, eliciting a laugh from Patrick. 

“Everybody else should take notes,” 

“That they should,” David hummed and wrapped his arms around Patrick even tighter, bringing him as close as he could. 

Patrick smiled to himself as he went back to staring at the TV, enjoying the way David’s hands were wandering on his back, drawing random shapes. This is all he wanted for the rest of his life. Just David, just the happy feeling that David brought with him, just the feeling of being loved by David. He would be happy until the day he died if every night ended just like this one had. 


End file.
